What is there left
by Shadowgirl909
Summary: After the war with Aizen, Arrancars and the Soul Society have come to an agreement and live now in peace. But how does the hero, Ichigo take the loss of his powers. Yaoi/Lemon/GrimmIchi/A bit angsty


AN: Ichigo can speak to Shiro in his head in this fic. It can be so more dramatic that way. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**, If i'd own it there would be so much Yaoi, It would be the most massive Nosebleed series in the world... MUAHAHAHHAHAHAAA

**WARNING**s: Yaoi, Malexmale, Lemony, third story of mine, GrimmIchi, unbetaed :)

And if yaoi is not your cup of tea, please click the 'back' button.

I do not have a beta and im too lazy to reread it again, so if there are grammar mistakes, I apologize. English is not my native language.

_'speaking with Shiro'_

'thinking'

"Speaking"

* * *

><p>After Aizen's defeat, everything was peaceful for a while. The only bad thing that came from it, if you exclude the deaths of many soul reapers, was that Ichigo was losing his way. After he used the Final Getsuga Tensho, he had no way to protect his family. He didn't know what to do. Ichigo finally could sleep without worrying about his friend being in trouble. After Orihime was saved, he felt that a ton was moved from his shoulders.<p>

Ichigo was waking up, after a goodnight sleep for a long time, before he remembered that he was losing Zangetsu. His eyes began to water.

"Zangetsu, Shiro" He mumbled. He felt tears run down his face.

"Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ichigo yelled after calming down.

"Hurry, your food is getting cold!"

Ichigo got dressed and went downstairs.

"I'm here, now stop yelling."

"If you would've come sooner, I wouldn't have to yell. Now eat before it get cold." Yuzu told like a nagging mother.

Karin and Yuzu caught the annoyed face Ichigo was making.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIING ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin came with a kick towards Ichigo.

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked his father in the face.

"Your strong my son." Isshin said with his hand rubbing his cheek.

"Thanks for the food Yuzu." Ichigo said after eating and ruffled Yuzu's hair. "I'm off to school."

"Have good day Ichigo!" Yuzu yelled and Isshin was about talk but Karin kicked him in the stomach to keep him quiet.

"You know he's not okay Goat-face so shut up!" Karin yelled but not so loud Ichigo could hear.

"Yeah, I know but if things around him change, he can't get over it. All we can do is act like ususal and wait till he's ready to talk to someone." Isshin said in a serious tone and put a chocolate cigarette on his lips.

"I thought you quit smoking." Karin said in a suprised tone that his father can be serious.

"But it's chocolate Karin. WHY DOESN'T MY CHILDREN BELIEVE ME IN ANYTHING? MASAKI DARLING WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!" Isshin said while hugging the big poster.

"SHUT UP AND I THOUGHT THAT I TOOK THAT DOWN ALREADY!" Karin kicked a football in Isshin's face

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo was on his way to school and felt a hollow nearby but didn't care 'cause he knew there was someone to take care of it. It was that afroguy. Imayoshi? No. He didn't want to be reminded what was about to happen. He was in the school gates, waiting for Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki. He promised to tell them the truth.

"Hey guys, wanna eat lunch with me today? I'll tell everything then." Ichigo asked them in a sad voice.

"Okay, but you better tell everything!" Tatsuki said in an "angry" tone.

Ichigo started to walk away from them, but turned around. " And I'm sorry about what happened." And he started walking again.

He came in class. "Ahh Mister Ichigo. You weren't in school for a month and you come for ONE day and thern your off another month?! COME ON!" Ichigo's teacher yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry. I will do all the assingments you ask me to." Ichigo said sounding like a depressed teenager that he was.

"O-okay, just take your seat." The teacher was amased. No one had ever apologized so deeply.

The day went on. He told his friend about what happened, leaving out the part with his dad, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel. Tatsuki knew Ichigo cared about his friends but this much. 'It's just insane. Going reclessly in to battle. '

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After school Ichigo wanted to walk home alone. He went by the beautiful Sakura tree and sat down under it. It always helped him to calm down.

Grimmjow was near but he used a Gigai that the Soul Society gave to all arrancars. After the war, the arrancars told Yamamoto, via messenger, that they have no desire to continue the war that Aizen started. "We want to be at peace in Hueco Mundo, and some of us want to travel the world of the living to see things that cannot be seen in Hueco Mundo. Not as killers, but as humans. We do not want harm them." The Soul Society determed that they can live in peace but as an assurance, they have to use the gigais that suppresses their spirit energy.

"Hey there, Ichigo." Grimmjow sat on a tree branch with his famous grin.

"Woah, don't scare me like that." Ichigo complained.

"Sup? Haven't seen or felt your reiatsu for a while. Why are you in your Gigai?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's not a gigai... remember, I'm a human, not a complete soul reaper... _Soon only human_." Ichigo mumbled the last part.

"Ohh right. But I haven't had a good fight since you so come to Hueco Mundo and let's spar."

"Not in the mood." Ichigo said with a sad tone.

"What's up with you? You seriously sound depressed. What happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing. It's just, everything that's going on now."

"Well, let me just say that, you really saved my ass by killing that bastard. I could tell that he was gonna kill me. After I brought the chick to heal you. If you hadn't killed 'im, I would be dead."

"But at what cost. I know that defeating Aizen was important and I had to do it but the cost of it was something that I think I can't live without. I'm scared." Ichigo started sobbing.

'God dammit I ain't good with this kinda shit... Cost?' "What?" Grimmjow asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Ichigo said.

"Try me."

"I'm losing them." Ichigo started sobbing more.

"Losing who?" Grimmjow didn't have a clue what Ichigo was talking about.

"Shiro. I can't hear him. He was annoying but I didn't want this!"

"Shiro? You mean your hollow?" Grimmjow was starting to catch on.

"I'm losing my spirit energy." Ichigo whispered, normal human wouldn't have heard Ichigo, but being a feline hollow, Grimmjow heard him loud and clear.

"What? How?"

"When I was fighting Aizen. He was too strong. I... I had to use the Final Getsuga Tensho."

Grimmjow kept his attention on Ichigo's words. "Final?"

"Yeah, final. It means that if I use it, it'll be the last time. Tensa said that all he wanted to do is protect me. And I let him get hurt. And I'm the one who hurt him. Zangetsu and Shiro. I haven't heard from them for a month. I miss them." Ichigo started to sob again when he finished.

Grimmjow put his arms around Ichigo to comfort him.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo panicked.

"Shh. Just let it all out. It helps." Grimmjow said as he took all Ichigo's anger, sadness and everything else Ichigo could throw at him.

Ichigo cried for what felt like an hour, but was only like ten minutes. Ichigo lift his head and looked straight to those beautiful blue eyes. He never looked into his eyes. He never saw how handsome Grimmjow was. And before he knew it. He looked at Grimmjow's lips. Those red lips seemed so red and delicious. Ichigo moved foward Grimmjows face and their lips were an inch away from each other, and Ichigo closed his eyes and the gap against their lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay that is shitty place to stop it, but I've been writing, reading, rewriting and again the same think over &amp; over again. So Im a bit tired but I will continue this soon :) Hope you enjoyed and please review, it helps me to write and I always can use ideas !<p>

-Shadowgirl


End file.
